Liy
|kills = 1 (apparently)}} Liy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. She originally appeared as a character in the joke video "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", in which she was brown and white instead of a light blue. Liy, being a light switch, has the ability to toggle her switch. She first appeared onscreen in animated form in BFB 1, when she asks Tree to help her get Teardrop to talk. Coverage Before BFB Liy (arguably) made her debut in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! as a cameo. She was seen briefly when Michael Huang shook the camera at a light switch on a concrete wall. Battle for BFDI Liy made her animated debut in Getting Teardrop to Talk. In it, she asked Tree to hold Teardrop's jaw open while she fiddles with her vocal cords in hopes of making her talk. Tree declines the offer and "leafs". Ice Cube later appears, and Liy asks if she is cool. Ice Cube is unsure, but Leafy interjects and says Ice Cube is cool, along with everybody else. Liy asks Icy again if she wants to help her make Teardrop talk. Ice Cube says "Yeah!" and she and Ice Cube fiddle with Teardrop's vocal cords. They immediately start playing around with TD's vocal cords, and Liy says she can almost hear Teardrop's voice. Bracelety is seen cheering Icy, and Clock asks her why she's condoning Ice Cube "torturing" Teardrop. After Clock's argument with Bracelety and Fanny, he tells Liy to stop trying to make Teardrop talk. Liy refuses, and then Clock asks Icy if she wants to stop. Liy interjects that Icy should make her decision, but Ice Cube says she wants to stop. Clock appreciates Ice Cube's decision, but Liy becomes frustrated with Ice Cube and says she thought that Ice Cube was cool. Icy apologizes and continued along with Liy to try to make Teardrop talk. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Liy eyed Foldy when Black Hole freed her from the Jawbreaker. Liy buys one quadrillion fork repellents in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. (1,000,000,000,000,000) Personality Liy is seen as somewhat of a pushy and rather manipulative contestant, similar to Golf Ball. She can be seen trying to force other contestants to do what she wants, like trying to make Ice Cube wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords, or by trying to get Clock to form a truce with her. However, Liy can also be seen as a curious individual, who manipulates others in the search of knowledge, such as wondering what TD has to say, or wondering what was at the top of Bell's string. Trivia * Liy's other body when she pressed herself was an upside down flip. * Liy is one of three characters to appear in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. The others are Foldy and Stapy. * She has admitted that she had killed someone, but it felt disturbing. * She is most likely to be eliminated. * If she is eliminated in BFB 5, she will be the first contestant voted off who isn't voiced by one of the Huang Brothers. ** She's the lowest ranked voiced by Sabrina Barba. *If she is eliminated in BFB 5, she will be the first newcomer to BFB to get eliminated. Gallery liy_appisiote.PNG|Liy as she appears in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. LiyBFB.png|Liy in BFB 1. Liy shakes Clock's Foot.jpg Liyyyi.PNG Screenshot_20171105-201706.jpg Did someone say killing.png Liy pointing at TD.png|Liy pointing at Teardrop. Ice cube want to stop she stop.png|"Ice Cube can stop if she wants to stop." -Liy Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png Foldy why won't you go back to your team with stapy? Where you belong..jpeg|Liy to Foldy Liy and Ice Cube trying to get teardrop to say words.png|Liy and Ice Cube trying to make Teardrop speak in Getting Teardrop to Talk. WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUYS.PNG ImmunetoFork.png Liy and Ice Cube trying to get teardrop to say words.png Liy.png Tree and Liy.png Liy switched.png Liy's icon.png lily fork.png lily back.png Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Females Category:Liy